Heart's Own Warmth
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: After Jaune get's trounced. Yang upsets Pyrrha with a simple question. Blake thinks she knows why. FlameShipping. Yang x Pyrrha


Yo peeps, GMG here with a RWBY oneshot. While I type this I still have yet to figure out the title. FlameShipping, which I dubbed, is Yang/Pyrrha.

**_Disclaimer: Yo no tengo_**

Pyrrha sighed as she watched Jaune get his ass handed to him... again. Glynda scolded him and dismissed class, ending with the announcement on the tournament. She turned to leave and a flash of yellow caught her eye. Yang was chatting amicably with Ruby, while Blake stood nearby reading. Yang's amethyst eyes radiated such joy that it left Pyrrha breathless. The girl radiated so much positive energy and warmth, almost like a fire. **(Hehehe.)**

Pyrrha felt her pulse quicken and her heart race at the sight of the buxom blonde. So entranced was she, that she hadn't notice Yang approaching her.

"Hey, what's up?" The blonde greeted, adjusting the orange scarf she wore. " she watched in amusement as Pyrrha jumped slightly before continuing. "So, what were you staring at?"

Pyrrha's cheeks burned** (lol)** in embarrassment and she tried to avoid the blonde's raptor gaze. "Nothing, just thinking. It's really alright." How could she tell Yang that she wanted to be more than friends, that she thought of Yang nearly every waking moment. She turned to run, but a gloved hand settled on her shoulder and turned her to face Yang once more.

Lilac orbs showed concern as Yang looked at Pyrrha pleadingly. "Tell me what's wrong?" She smiled and tried to ease the tension, "I have to help Ruby all the time, so I've got the experience!" Her smile faltered when Pyrrha frowned.

Vivid green eyes began watering and she tried to blink the tears away. They couldn't be together! Yang's blatant comments about the male student were proof enough! She shrugged Yang's hand off and ran.

Yang watched, confused, hand still reaching for the fire haired girl. "Wait..." She murmured.

"What happened Yang? Why did Pyrrha run off like that?" Yang turned to see Ruby standing behind her.

She tried avoiding the question, "Hehe, my lack of symmetry must have overwhelmed her!" She grinned, but Ruby could tell it was fake.

The younger girl growled, "Yang!"

Yang flinched, "I seriously have no idea why, sis." Her eyes reflected concern for her friend, guilt burning at her for doing something to make Pyrrha sad.

Blake, who had been standing nearby, interjected, "Perhaps she likes Yang beyond friendship." At their looks, she continued. "She was staring unabashedly at Yang and when confronted, cries. She may believe she has no hope due to the situation you explained during the night we met. Yang's comment about the boys in the room."

Ruby glomped Blake, squealing, "Blake Belladonna, detective extraordinaire!" A distance away, Weiss glared at them, while Blake blushed at the contact.

Yang was lost in thought. Did Pyrrha feel attraction for her? Did she feel the same? How would the others react- wait- stupid question. The looks that passed between her three teammates confirmed the they liked each other to a certain degree. Snapping out of her thoughts, she bid her friends farewell and sped off in search of the fire haired girl.

**Dorm hallway... (This actually has the true dorms.)**

Yang stood before Team JNPR's room and raised her hand to rap on the door. It clicked open and Jaune stepped out, closing the door behind him. He glared at Yang, angry that she had caused Pyrrha to cry.

"What do you want?" He asked through grit teeth. His attitude surprised Yang. He was always a nice guy, but that wasn't what she needed to focus on.

"I need to see Pyrrha, so I can talk to her." She stated calmly, though her stomach fluttered at the thought of the girl with beautiful green eyes. Pushing the strange feelings aside, she waited for Jaune's response.

"One chance! I give you one chance to fix what you did to Pyrrha." He prodded her to make his point. "If you hurt my teammate again, you deal with me!" Without looking back at her, he stormed off.

Yang gulped nervously and glanced at the doorknob. She reached out and turned it shakily, the door swinging open. Poking her head in, the sound of crying reached her ears. There on the bed, facing away from her and crying, was one Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha assumed that Jaune had re-entered the room and didn't bother looking. He had tried to console her and reassure her that she'd be okay. Her heart told her otherwise. "Why can't she love me like I love her? I always try to help others and yet, when I want something for myself, I can't have it!"

Yang stood, shocked, as she stared at the girl. She truly did care for her! Blake was right, which wasn't to surprising due to the cat-like woman's observation skills. A warm feeling entered her chest at the red haired woman's words about her liking Yang. From what she had read in Blake's books, this is what it felt like when you cared for someone.

Yang walked over and crawled onto the bed. Pyrrha turned to reprimand Jaune, only to have her lips claimed by the golden beauty. The kiss was short and sweet and the two girls separated. Yang rested her forehead against Pyrrha's.

The blonde grinned, "So, I heard you liked me?"

"How?"

Yang chuckled, "Blake is the best at observing people and when Ruby asked about your behavior, Blake suggested that you liked me as more than friends."

Pyrrha smiled sweetly, but said nothing and pulled Yang down to lay beside her. Snuggling into the buxom girl's chest, she ran a hair through golden locks and sighed in content. Yang pet the beautiful red hair, admiring the silky smoothness of its texture.

Thinking about it, Pyrrha's kindness burned brightly and reflected in the color of her hair. She herself had a temper that sparked a similar fire, but it was the fire of justice. They both embodied fire, so they were the only ones who could stand the others heat.

**End...**

Should I end here or make a story w/ this. Review and read Bloodstained Chess Board. GMG, Signing off!


End file.
